Lucky Lucy Of Fairy Tail
by chilllllllll
Summary: What happens Natsu finds Lucy and brings her to fairy tail and she's a dragon slayer? ok I admit im not good at summaries and this is my first story! go easy on me and I appreciate criticism! T because of language! Tell me what you think because I wanna Know!
1. Chapter 1

You know that it was his fault. I always knew. He always tried to pin her death on me. But he was failing to realize that there were many ways to prevent her death. And all I could do was sit and watch as my mother laid in the bed and spoke to me. Her voice cracked. I was crying. My father was in the corner of the room holding back tears. He always was trying to say 'she died teaching me my magic'. She was part dragon so I learned the element that she had. I was to become a Celestial Dragon Slayer. My father hated me because I took her away from him. I'm pretty sure he never wanted a child but he agreed to it just to make her happy. I hated him so bad. The way he shunned me out. He wouldn't even eat at the same table as me! He's always treated me awful. I think that the only reason he buys me clothes and stuff is because he thinks that's what my mom wanted him to do if she were to die as early as she did. I would always lock myself in my room unless I had lessons. I didn't have any friends except for my spirits and I went to Celestial Spirit World often but I never got to see my spirits because they were doing other things. So I just sat there enjoying the peace. And when I came back I would always get scolded because an hour over there is about three days on earth. My father was always so consumed in his work. He never celebrated birthdays or other important events with me and my mother. He thought I was irrelevant. So I did the same to him. One day he yelled at me so my spirit Aquarius told him off and splashed him with water and naturally that made him even angrier than he was but it was a nice thought and it was freaking hilarious! O after my mom died the mansion was wayyyy quieter and the maid and servants cherished me like my mother had because they obviously knew I wasn't going to get the love I needed from my father. So my days were spent with me just having adventures in the mansions gardens.

One day this boy…. He found me. More like I found him. He had pink….hair? But I didn't care the only thing I cared about was being able to finally leave that wretched man that I called my Father. I'm pretty he hadn't noticed that I left until one of the maids or butlers told him that I hadn't come down to eat any meals in a few days. But I was happy to be gone. Before I left packed most of my belongings and we ran. I wasn't sure what was going to happen but I remember he looked at me strange like I was some foreign object. He got over it and said "Hi I'm Natsu."

The boy I had now known as Natsu reached his hand out to me and I shook it.

This was the beginning of my new life.

**Sorry that it's so short but please, please, PLEASE leave me reviews because I love when guys tell me how I'm doing and stuff that I need to work on!**

**~don't forget to be chilllllll~**


	2. Chapter 2

~PREVIOUSLY~

He reached his hand out to me and I shook it.

This was the beginning of my new life.

This boy….I met him when I was 12. He said his name was Natsu. He took me to a guild called "_Fairy Tail"_.

Obviously since I was 12 years old I only knew so little about other people. This was because my father didn't let me have friends. I only knew what my mom told me about guilds, mages and magic. And from the way her face lit up when she talked about them….they had to be something amazing. Ever since I was young my mother said that I had amazing power…but my father….eh not so much.

We walked without talking. I know you're going to think I'm crazy for walking around Magnolia, Fiore with a complete stranger, but I felt like I could trust him. Eventually the silence started to irritate me and I introduced myself

"Hi I'm Lucy" I said

It was like he couldn't even hear me. I didn't really understand WHY he couldn't hear me so my thoughts ranged from: am I speaking too softly or was he just plain stupid.

Apparently I failed to notice that he was wearing headphones so I – being my dumb self- screamed my introduction. And naturally while doing so I attracted the attention of others.

I ran up next to him and found the problem -cue the idea light bulb-

I pulled his headphones out only to receive:

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR" he shouted in my face, again we attracted the attention of others.

"You weren't listening to me" I said calmly

"Oh sorry, by the way what's your name" at this I felt frustrated for having to repeat myself multiple times. "Lucy" I said angrily.

"Well hi Luigi" he said while giving me a toothy grin. "Firstly its _Lucy, _secondly where exactly are we going, and finally Hi"

"We're going to fairy tail" he said

"OMG I'VE HEARD OF THAT PLACE MY MAMA USED TO BELONG TO THAT GUILD"I basically screamed at the top of my lungs, again, earning more stares from others as Natsu sweat dropped.

~TIME SKIP~

So we made it to the guild and when I walked in I smelled alcohol and saw people flying across the room. I sweat dropped and said "So this is fairy tail, huh?"

Natsu pulled me inside and screamed "I'M BACKKK" in a sing-song tone as we made our way to the master's office I presumed. Once we got to the top of the staircase we knocked on the door and heard a muffled come in. As we entered we saw a short old man doing paperwork with an annoyed yet tired expression on his face.

"Hi Gramps" said Natsu while sitting in a chair. I followed his actions and sat down in front of who I now knew was Gramps and his desk.

"What is it Nats- and who is this?" he said gesturing to me. "This is Lucy, I want her to join the guild" he said. "Well would you like to join the guild Lucy?"

"YESSS" I replied enthusiastically. "Well it's settled then" he said while pulling out a stamper and he asked what color and where I said "Pink and on my hand please" after that happened we went back out to the noisiness that was the guild and Master announced that they had a new member and told me to introduce myself. "Hi I'm Lucy" I said and suddenly I got all this cheering and welcomes but then the question I hated came up. "What type of magic do you use Lucy?" said a brown girl that was drinking from a barrel of liquor who I had recognized to be Cana said. "Yea what type of magic do you use Lu-Chan" said a bluenette named Levy had asked me. I was getting nervous "I-I u-uhh" I stuttered I just couldn't seem to get the words out. _'Come on and say it Lucy it's not that big of a deal that you're a dragon slayer' _I thought to myself. Final I worked up enough courage to say what I wanted. "I use Dragon-Slaying magic" I said quietly. Everything went quiet. I was so nervous. "Lushiiiiiiiii why didn't you tell meeeeeeeeee " I got from Natsu. I quickly became agitated and said "Because you didn't ask idiot."

"Who trained you?" a blue haired girl named Wendy asked with pure curiosity in her eyes.

"Celesse the celestial dragon"


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay… I'm aware that I'm a terrible author. I haven't updated because I have been super busy with family matters and holidays! So don't judge me! Okay so with this story I may or may not delete it….. Anyway ONWARDS TOWARD THE QUEST OF LUCKY LUCY OF FAIRY TAIL!**

**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Fairy Tail, but if I did…..only the lord know what kind of changes I would make!**

_Previously:_

_"Who trained you?" a blue haired girl named Wendy asked with pure curiosity in her eyes._

_"Celesse the celestial dragon"_

Lucy's P.O.V

"So..?" I said despite the awe-struck looks I was getting by the other guild members. Natsu then walked up to me and said "FIGHT ME LUCY" and he then proceeded to drag me outside along with the other guild members.

In all honesty I was scared shitless. I mean picture me fighting _Natsu_! This was fricking ridiculous! I'm going to die now….. I am totally going to die now.

Natsu continued to pull me towards a huge field the was apparently behind the guild. The thing that didn't surprise me was the fact that they were placing bets.

And the majority were placed on Natsu.

I saw Natsu take his place at one side of the field and my legs automatically carried me to the other. The more I walked the more confidence I gained._ I don't even remember why I was so scared to fight Natsu! I got this! I can win this battle! All I need to do is come up with a game plan!_ Master walked up to the middle of the field and started saying rules and junk like that but I was in my thoughts. _I can believe my first fight will be with Natsu!_ _I mean sometimes my spirits would take me to the spirit world and we would train but my first REAL fight! _I was scared and excited at the same time.

Suddenly I was snapped out of my thoughts by a girl with green hair who I heard was Bisca shot a gun into the air and I assumed this was the start of the fight.

Natsu started with a Fire Dragon Roar, but I dodged it just in time. Ok my game plan was to just dodge his attacks until he ran out of energy. Good plan if I do say so myself!

He then tried to come at me with a Fire Dragons Iron Fist but I did a backflip and kicked him in the process. "You can't dodge me forever luce!" he said with warning in his voice. In the crowd of guild members I could hear Erza yelling at natsu to come up with a plan before attacking me again. But of course… Natsu didn't listen. He tried hand to hand combat but I just dodged all his attacks. Until he tripped me.

Hard.

I fell straight on my face! And when I got up I was furious. I mean who wouldn't be! I got up and I must have looked really scary because everyone except master and Laxus looked at me in fear. Then and there I decided to fight back.

I got Natsu when he wasn't paying attention and I hit him with a Celestial Dragon's Roar. I looked back at the crowd for no particular reason but when I did they all looked amazed that I hit Natsu and because of what my power looked like. My roar was navy blue with little bright dots meant to look like the night sky. When I use my magic I have three options:

Option one: Use my rings. When I put on the ring I gain that spirits power and style. So for example, if I used Loke's ring I would be wearing a suit and my hair would be tied back and I would be able to use Regulus. I can even use two rings at once.

Option two: Use my keys. I have a belt that carries my rings and keys. So when I use my keys I call out my spirit to fight for me/with me. I almost never use this option because if I do I feel like I'm letting them do all the work. But this option happens to use the least amount of energy so when I do use it I fight with my whip.

Option three: Use both.

Which was exactly what I was about to do.

"OPEN GATE OF THE LION, LEO" I yelled. I heard the bells and Loke appeared and said "Who are we fighting today, Princess?" which was almost sarcastic. _Almost._ I told him telepathically to copy what I do. I discreetly put on Loke's ring and my outfit and hair style changed to a suit and my hair was pulled back. I saw looks of awe and confusion. "Regulus Impact" I whispered to myself. Loke did as told and copied me. A flash of light was seen and Natsu was sent flying into the forest.

I think we all know who has won this fight.

I smirked to myself as everyone came to say congrats and then I saw Happy carrying Natsu back to the battle field.

This was going to be a long, long fight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay wonderful people! I'm back again with the next chapter! So I bet your wondering why I'm updating wayyyyy faster than last time….. well I think I forgot to say that the more reviews I get the faster I will update! The reviews I got from the last chapter were simply amazing and now I'm back to answer your prayers about another chapter! So without further ado…LUCKY LUCY OF FAIRY TAIL!**

_Previously:_

_I smirked to myself as everyone came to say congrats and then I saw Happy carrying Natsu back to the battle field._

_This was going to be a long, long fight._

While Happy carried Natsu back to the battle field I was pushing everyone out of the way so they didn't get hurt because I had feeling Natsu was going to do something big.

And I was right.

In the air he went attack after attack after attack! I had no problem with that actually. The only thing I had a problem with was I could barely dodge any of them!

"Loke, you can go back" I said and with that he disappeared with a flash of golden light and I was put back into my normal clothing as I slipped of his ring.

I was wearing a white t -shirt that had 'Og Star' on the back and 12 under it (like an athletes jersey). On the shoulders it had 'star' written in Japanese. I also had a black button up shirt tied around my waste and I was wearing shorts. I wore black combat boots and gold jewelry to top it off and my hair was in a messy bun and I had on red lipstick. My father may have despised me, but at least he took care of my needs, for example my clothes and shoes and even education.

I knew I was going to have to step up my game if I wanted to win this fight. I called out Sagittarius and slipped on his ring. For some reason when I wear his ring my outfit turns into a princess gown. Oh well, nothing I can do about it.

"Sagittarius, Aim for that pink haired idiot!" I shouted.

"Hey! My hair is salmon not pink!" Natsu shouted back at me. Sagittarius did as told and aimed toward Natsu while I did the same. My plan for now was to shoot him and Happy down. And so far my plan was doing pretty crappy. I mean, who knew Happy could dodge stuff! My plan wasn't working so I went with plan B. "Bye-Bye Sagittarius!" I said as I did Force Gate Closure on him. Plan B was perfect if I do say so myself. With Sagittarius being gone I slipped off his ring and I pulled out a whistle. This whistle, my friends, was not and ordinary whistle. It just so happened to call out my best friend and well first friend I guess. Her name was Alina and I created her with my magic.

Okay so I may or may not have lied about my child being lonely. I wasn't COMPLETELY alone. I did have one friend but I only got to see her about 2 times. I summon her with a whistle unlike the other spirits that I summon with a key. And she is something like the Exceeds except I created her. She is cat much like the others and her fur is white but she has a golden spot on her chest.

"Alina, can you carry me up please?"

"No"

"Why not?" I asked with edge in my voice.

"Why should I do anything for you?! You haven't called me out in forever!" she said raising her voice.

"Well I'm sorry but I'm sort of in the middle of a battle here! So I would appreciate it if you could carry me up there so I can win this and then I can explain why I haven't called you out in so long!" I shouted at her.

"Fine" she said with defeat.

She opened up her wings and picked me up. Natsu must have decided it was good time to strike because after that and he did a Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang and we barely dodged it.

"Alina, we need to do our special move!" I said to her.

"Alright! Lead the way Miss Lucy!" she said with enthusiasm. Our special move was something we came up with when I would go the spirit world and in those two times I saw her we would practice it non-stop. The special move was amazing if I do say myself. First she takes me up as far as she can and then drops me. While we're on the way up and when I'm falling I channel my magic and I put on all my rings and I summon all my spirits and I tell them to focus all their energy into one shot. Then we fire at the target. Its super cool except for the fact that I may or may not die in the process. I mean, using spirit rings is a lot of magic energy! And then I usually pass out but I usually wake up about 2 hours later but I'll be fine.

_Lucy: "Stars that shine in the night sky"_

_Alina: "Take me to heavens and open the gates"_

_Lucy: "Show me how bright you can shine on this clear Night"_

_Alina: "Show me how far you can go before you fall"_

_Lucy: "I call out to you in my black, white and gold"_

_Alina: "Show me how bright you can shine!"_

_Lucy: "Shine Bright!"_

'Shine Bright' was the name of the spell. It was actually 2 different spells that my mother taught me, but I found a way to combine them into one at young age of 6. My mother said that I would amazing things in life.

Alina let me fall and I summoned my spirits and put on my rings.

Guilds P.O.V

"Since when did Lu-chan have an Exceed?!" Levy said with confusion.

"I don't know but she is super cute!" Wendy said with excitement.

"Why is she carrying her up so high?! Is she going to drop her?!" a random member said.

Natsu's P.O.V

"Since when did Luce Have an Exceed?" I said

"I don't know Natsu" said Happy

"Lets just continue the battle and ask her about it later, Happy" I said

"Aye, Sir" Happy said with enthusiasm

_'__I wonder what other kind of secrets does luce have' _I thought to myself.

**Sorry for this being so crappy but I tried to make it longer for you guys! And also you might want to go check out chapter one again because I redid it! Remember that the more you review the likely I am to update sooner! And also check out my other stories too! I also want to say a huge, huge, HUGE thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed and reviewed my story!**

**~Don't forget to chillllllllll~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovely readers! I'm updating early because school is cancelled today because of the snow! Beware that in this chapter Lucy is a little…..Spaced out…. I guess. Anyways: ONWARD'S TOWARD THE QUEST OF LUCKY LUCY OF FAIRY TAIL!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Nike, Hydroh's Clothing or Apple**

_Previously:_

_'__I wonder what other kind of secrets Luce has' I thought to myself_

LUCY'S P.O.V

It was dark.

But I could see a light. It was faint though.

Am I dead?

I remember, before I fell out of consciousness, hearing and seeing all my spirits and new guild mate's yelling for me.

What happened?

In that moment I felt so powerful, then it just stopped. I feel like I won the fight but then again I didn't because here I am unconscious.

I don't know where my body is but, I know where my soul, mind and heart are.

Lucy.

Maybe I'm dead.

Lucy.

Maybe I'm dead and no one cared.

Lucy.

Why doesn't anyone care?

LUCY

Is that voice mine? Or someone else's

I can't tell.

Besides who cares anymore.

I remember telling myself that the reason my father never cared was because:

_'__Everything is easier when you decide you don't care'_

And at the time it seemed about right to me.

I see something.

I'm… I'm getting up. And I'm walking.

Remember that light I told you about? Yep I'm walking towards it. As I approach it I see...what I think are…..tiny phoenixes. Flying, flying, flying until they reach the city of flames and they can be reborn. I'm at that light. It's terribly bright. Brighter than the Sun, Moon or Stars could ever be. Something was telling me to reach inside and grab something. I didn't know what was waiting for me inside the orb of light but I took a chance. As my hand was going further inside it was quite warm as if the sun was shining on me and me only. I was touching two things. They were cold. One was circular like a ring and the other felt like a key. I looked down making sure I had all my keys and rings and I did. Then suddenly, the orb popped. And the objects fell into my hands. It was a key and a ring.

It was strange though, the vibe that the key gave me was completely different from the ring. Almost like they were polar opposites always at each other's throats about the stupidest things but in the end they would stop and be friends again.

Sort of like Natsu and Gray.

Those two always fight (from what I heard at the guild anyway) but in the end they can always count on each other. I wish I could have friends like that. I know I have my spirits but I barely get to see them because they're busy doing other things.

In all honesty I just want a regular life at this point. I want to have _friends_. I want to have _romance_. I want to be around people who want to be _around_ me. Is a life like that really all that _hard_ to obtain.

The key and ring she had started to glow. And with that I was returned to a state of consciousness. When I attempted to open my eyes I was met with a pair of onyx eyes staring at me with a look of unhappiness which quickly changed to excitement"

"LUCY YOURE FINALLY AWAKE" the pink-haired dragon slayer shout in my face.

"Ughhhh, what happened?" I had such a headache.

"You passed out after the battle…."

And was this a shocker?

No my friends, it was not.

I started to sit up but not before looking for my keys and rings. I picked up my key ring and I saw that I had a new key. I then looked in my ring pouch (**A/N I didn't know what else to call it XD)** and I saw I also had a new ring. Obviously I was too weak to do any summoning and I didn't know what spirit it was and how much energy it would take up so I decided it would be better for me to summon it and make a contract later. "Did I win at least?" I asked him

"Yes, you did and I proudly admit defeat." He said with a happy tone.

Why was he so happy?

"How long was I out?" I said as he got up from his chair and headed toward the door. He turned back towards me and said

"A couple of days. By the way, you might want to go tell everyone you're ok. We were all worried about you." With that being said I muttered a quick thank you to him and I asked Virgo to bring me a new set of clothes telepathically and soon enough there was a flash of golden light.

"Are you alright, Princess?" Virgo asked me whilst following me to the bathroom.

"Yes, I'm fine Virgo. And how many times do have to tell you not to call me _princess?" _I asked with an angry tone. I didn't really want to finish the conversation so I did Force Gate Closure even though she opened her own gate. "Bye-bye Virgo" I said as she disappeared with a golden flash. I closed the bathroom door and took a long, long I'm talking _longggg_ shower. When I got out I dried off and put on the clothes that Virgo got me. They were cute. She brought me a black and white sweatshirt that said 'fuck your face' with The North Face symbol next to it. Also a pair of black leggings that said 'Just do it' (**A/N I will leave links to the pictures in my bio and also at the bottom) **and she also left me 2 gold necklaces. One that had a jar and a key ring attached and one that had the whistle I used to summon Alina on it. She also left me two pairs of earrings. One pair white the other gold. She did this because I had my second hole on each ear. She left me a pair of black and white Nike's and she left me a little note that said:

_Dear Princess,_

_I know that your belt will not look good with this outfit so I came up with a solution. The little jar is for your rings and the key ring is for your keys. When you put the rings near the jar they will shrink in size and will be able to fit in the jar. Same goes for the keys. The other necklace will be for you to be able to summon Alina. _

_I hope I have served you well, Princess_

_Virgo_

_P.s you will look best in this outfit if you put your hair in a bun and wear red lipstick!_

I sweat dropped at the 'Dear Princess' and 'I hope I have served you well, Princess' parts._ 'I may be 12 years old but I certainly don't dress like one' _I thought to myself. I applied some red lipstick and I did as Virgo said and put my ring in the jar and my rings on the key ring. I looked in the mirror one last time as I put on my necklaces and shoes. I summoned Alina and we walked down stairs to the guild. Actually it was more like I did the walking because Alina sat on my head the whole way down the steps.

When I got down the steps I guess I was getting stared because of my…outfit?

"Can you introduce me please?" asked Alina

I nodded in response even though she was still on my head. I walked to the bar and stood on top of it.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE" everyone stopped to look in my direction. Some having pure curiosity as to what was going on (for example: Wendy and Levy) and some who couldn't care less (for example Gajeel and Laxus).

"This is my exceed Alina. She really doesn't count as and exceed I mean at least I think that because I created her instead of her coming from an egg so….yeah" I said while reaching for my phone that was in my pocket **(A/N yes I want them to have cell phones but anyone who is a celestial anything (mage, dragon slayer etc.) has a special cellphone. Btw Lucy has a black IPhone 6 plus and the apple sign of the back Is gold just because XD). **I had a special type of phone. And anyone who had was a Celestial anything had one. You call any spirit you had a contract with and you could call other Celestial mages. And it still had the capabilities of a regular IPhone these days.

I was about to Face Time Virgo and tell her 'Thanks for the clothes' but I was interrupted by Alina's little voice.

"H-hi everybody…" she said in a small voice which (naturally) caused all the girls to go crazy over her.

"Oh My Goodness she is so Kawaii" Wendy said with hearts in her eyes along with all the other girls. Even Erza was gushing at how cute she was. I mean if Erza was gushing then she just had to be the cutest thing you ever did/will see in your lifetime.

"Nice to see another girl exceed and hopefully you aren't a moron that only thinks about fish" Carla said while referring to Happy.

"Hey that was hurtful" Happy said while walking up to them with Pantherlily by his side.

"Hi I'm Happy" the blue exceed said **(A/N im so sorry that I keep doing these XD but anyway just so you know Alina has white fur and she has a spot of gold on her chest, she wears a little belt that's black, she has mock versions of Lucy's keys and rings and she has a little cellphone if she ever needs to contact Lucy and she is always wearing what Lucy is wearing. In case you didn't notice my favorite colors are black, white and gold (and sometimes purple) and those colors might be the only colors that Lucy wears XD) **said with a happy expression.

"I-I'm Alina" the white cat said with a nervous expression. In all honesty I don't understand why she is being so shy because with me she acts like she is the 'queen of the freaking world'.

Alina P.O.V **(A/N this is for Fairy Tail 4lyf!)**

For the first time I had friends other than Lucy and her spirits! And I must say it feels so amaze-balls! Suddenly I got a text from Lucy who was now across the room with the pink-haired boy. The text read:

_'__I don't understand why you're being so shy bc when your with me you act like the queen of the freaking world XD'_

I replied by saying:

_'__Well I'm sorry that I've never interacted with any other exceeds b4 Ok! So don't get your panties in a bunch Sweety!'_

I then decided to join the conversation again. I think they were talking about….which fish tasted the best? And I saw Carla sweatdrop and I did the same. Jthis was going to be a long conversation

"I still think Salmon is better than Tuna!" said pantherlilly and if it was possible I sweat dropped even more.

**Ok so as promised here are the links and if you like then you can buy them!**

**Sweatshirt: **** /collections/hoodies-crewnecks/products/fuck-your-face-crewneck**

**Leggings: **** /collections/woman-bottoms/products/statement-leggings**

**I want to thank everyone for following, favoriting (is that even a word? XD) and review. Just so you know the more you review the faster the updates come! Huge super, duper shout out to *DRUMROLL PLEASE* **

**Fairy Tail 4lyf**

**I really have to find a way to make that pairing between Alina and you-know-who happen so help meeeee! Or maybe I can make a her pairing with an OC. But any way thanks for reading my crappy story and I made this chapter EXTRA long for you guys so thanks!**

**~don't forget to be Chilllllll~**


End file.
